The impact of Heroin addicted family members on the Black family will be studied logitudinally over a two year time span. The study focuses on family cohesion, social isolation, role structure, intra- familial relationships, income maintenance and strategies for protecting of siblings. Employed in the study will be 150 families with at least one male family member who is addicted to heroin and is currently in a treatment program on an outpatient basis. The independent variables include: marital status (married and single), age (minor and adult), type of treatment (methadone maintenance, therapeutic community or drug free detoxification), and family income (below poverty level and above poverty level). The findings will have implication for drug prevention and treatment programs and policies regulating social services for families with addicted members.